California Girls 2
by lemur10
Summary: california girls told from toby's point of view. please R & R


I did write this, alongside my friend that wrote California Girls 1

California Girls 2

Prologue

Hi. My name is Toby Brian Montgomery, rich son of director William H. Montgomery and actress Eva Montgomery-Luis. Need I say how they met. I was into graphics design and since my dad was pretty much the best human on the face of the planet he gave me a company. In Hollywood it wasn't that hard to find work when your dad's popular. I'm in charge of all his special effects, cartoons, logos, u name it. Pay wasn't bad either. I've got tanned skin, sandy blonde highlighted hair, and delicious green eyes if I do say so myself. Something happened 5 years ago when I turned 19… that summer in fact…5 summers ago. I met 4 Cali girls…

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful spring day. My birthday was soon, july 2. I was in the grocery store picking up a few things. Id just come from work and was about to pick up my girlfriend. In my new hummer. My new yellow hummer. There are a lot of things I love but my hummer was way up there on the list. Bella Bouvier was a failed actress who starred in "evil comes in pretty packages". I still loved her even though I knew it was just for the money. Sad life of a directors son. "toby dear" "yes bella" "I need more clothes" "groan". "Well ok theres a new store on 5th and main wanna go check it out?" "k babe" kiss when we got to the store she went to the ladies section and I went to the mens. I picked up a sweater and a couple shirts. She comes out of the dressing room with 3 pairs of shoes, 5 t-shirts and 3 pairs of pants. "your total is $1043.65 mr. Montgomery." "sigh, thank you". I dropped her off at her house and went back to mine…well my parents summer house but I was just finalizing some details on mine. I switched on the tv to see a heartcrushing sight. Some sights make you happy and fill you with joy…penguins for example…others make you want to die a horrible painful death…dead penguins for example…this was more the painful death one. Bella, my bella, kissing actor frank la coste. Some ripped French guy whos her costar In a new movie. I probly should've been on set more. Oh well. That's another failed relationship. I sighed. My life was taking a horrid turn. My mom was in the hospital after stress and under sleep took over, my dad in california for 3 months, and my new cartoon a bust. I should have whoever thought of dancing fruit fired. And now this. Me and bella had been going for 6 months now. First she really loved me, but I got love _sick. _Id get her anything she wanted until she started taking advantage of me. Sad part is ive only just realized it and it was too late to back out of this relationship. I grabbed my coat and went back to the car. It was time to end this

Chapter 2

at dulce du leche restaurant at last course

"so my belle hows the movie coming?"

"wonderful me and frank are halfway through our scenes."

"that's not all your halfway through" I'd hit a nerve…she stuttered.

"I-I'm sure I have no idea what your talking about."

I whispered "here's a hint precious, next guy you cheat on, don't let it be televised. Good bye my sweet. You just lucky you dated a rich guy else youd have no clothes! I hope to never meet again." I smiled, got up, left 100 dollars on the table for the meal, and walked out. I'd made up my mind on the ride home. It was definitely time for a vacation. Id pack up and leave on the weekend to see my father in cali. I needed some more Californian sun. my pretty skin was fading. I blasted "decided to break it" by mariana's trench all the way home.

Chapter 3

"tim ill need those sketches by Monday ok?"

"yes mr. Montgomery."

"and no cartoons this weekend straight voice overs got it?"

"yes mr. Montgomery."

"And give my thanks again to mr. Williams"

"yes mr. Montgomery"

"and tim?"

"yes mr. Montgomery?"

"sigh tim if you call me mr Montgomery again your fired."

"yes toby."

"much better."

Montgomery enterprises. Where all the behind the scenes stuff happens. I was in the process of designing a new logo for my father while in the production of a new cartoon. I was thinking dancing penguins. The sequel to happy feet actually. I fell in love with that movie. It was about singing penguins, but one danced instead of sang and was banished by his little clan thing. It was quite cute. Id already made my arrangements to go to cali. My vice president tim would take over and they'd do straight voices this week. I had the best people on it. This would be robin william's last voice over, he wanted to retire bless his soul. I was honored to be his last. There was ray romano as well and some other voice talents I couldn't be without. It was a Thursday, id be leaving the next night at about 1am. I never went to bed until late anyway so a few hours later wouldn't hurt me. Id be in cali by that night. As casual and laid back as I was, I was very organized. I planned things WAY too far in advance. I thought about taking one of my buds with me but I think it was time for some alone time. Maybe meet a few hot babes, get even MORE gorgeously tanned, and do some shopping. For a guy I shopped way too much. I loaded my bank card that afternoon and filled my baby, I mean hummer, And dropped on the couch as soon as I got home. I REALLY didn't want to fall asleep at the wheel…again…cough. I woke at about 8ish and turned on the news. "the I90 and the turnpike are clear. Avoid highway 643 though, there's a nasty accident. And in music news Brittany spears had her 5 child today… and also died a painful death…" I made some dinner…a gourmet pasta dish with a Tropicana daquiris, and a single serving cheesecake for desert. I'd gone to a chef school before id decided to be a graphics designer. Looks weren't everything. I loaded into the car at 12. I was pretty eager to go. Every minute I thought about cali I got more and more excited. Id gone on previous trips with my father, and man were they amazing. From the fans screeching up at us for autographs, to the babes, sun, stores, surf, and that wonderful air. Californian air just smelled better, it felt better on your skin. Like you were in paradise. I turned on the radio and my jam was playing. Wait a minute by pussycat dolls and timbaland. I started the car and started jamming in my seat on the way to the highway.

Chapter 4

on the highway 1/4 way to cali 9:45 am.

"and now heres officially missing you by tamia on 91 5, the beat."

I started thinking of bella. She'd been a good girlfriend really. She was there for me when I broke my leg. And was there when my mom first took sick. But then she turned into a lying backstabbing b—WHOA. Gotta watch where im going. I had to pee really bad. There were some lights up ahead so I decided to check it out. I was still on the highway however so I turned at the nearest exit and followed my gps to where the lights were. I was at the smallwood, Nevada carnival. I breathed in the sweet air. I loved carnivals especially at night. So full of life and couples, families, and mmmmm cotton candy. I looked for the nearest stall. "one blue cotton candy please" "hey aren't you toby Montgomery? My daughter loved your last animal movie." "why thank you…tell you what" I pulled out a picture of a funny looking beaver out of my pocket and signed it "you give that to her from toby" I winked and walked away. I looked up at the ferris wheel. So majestic…who am I kidding it was a carnival. It was pretty high though. And the morning sun glinting off the metal made it glow. Just then I heard a megaphone: "Passengers on the ferris wheel! We are experiencing some technical errors! DO NOT PANIC! We will have the ride fixed in about an hour." I looked up to see 4 of the most beautiful girls id ever seen. Blonde black and brown hair blowing in the wind. One poor girl was hyperventilating. I had to smile. Apparently heights weren't her thing. One had a very popular air about her. The black haired one. One of the blondes had a smart air about them, and the last blonde… I couldn't describe her. She was just everything…but I could see sadness in her eyes. I'd been there; in fact I was there now. I looked up at the four…four carefree girls full of potential. "wow you just broke up lets not become a manwh—" my thought was interrupted. Apparently a little girl decided snowcone looked good on my shoes. Since I needed a bathroom break anyway I went in and cleaned up. As I got out I saw two of the four coming out of the bathroom, one holding a bag to her face breathing heavily. I ducked behind the wall "Kiera isn't one for heights," I heard the black haired one say. "NEVER, EVER AGAIN!" kiera said. Look at yourself. A nineteen year old guy ducking from girls. What are you a sissy. I walked off into the throng of the crowd. It was time to move on. I grabbed some tickets and decided to have some fun.

Chapter 5

it was about 11 by the time I was back on the road again. I drove for a while… Wow lets fast forward…that had to be the most boring drive ever.

I was hungry and had to stop for gas. I saw a road sign that said humpty dumpty gas: 2 miles. I got off the highway and traveled down lily road and pulled into humpty dumpty gas. The gas station was about the size of an average kitchen, and the letters in its sign were falling off. Beside it was a small stirp mall. "have to do some shopping" I thought. I went in and bought a few snacks and filled the tank. I drove over to the strip mall and had major de ja vu. There was a white mustang parked a few spots over. I shrugged the thought off and went inside. In my haste to go back outside again I tripped on a potted plant. "are you ok sir?" a lady came running out of a store. "oh yes..uhm just fell. Im fine really" "hey! Your toby Montgomery!" "uhm no you must have me confused with someone else." I was in no mood to sign autographs right now. I had seen the four girls again! One was getting some makeup or whatever it is girls do. The others were giggling themselves to death in a corner. She was relly pretty. The same thought came into my head. I'd been single for one day and already looking for tail. I exited the strip mall and got myself back on the highway before I did something id greatly regret. I stopped at the NEXT mall however to shop. Like I said I shopped way too much. And one the word mall was in my head it wouldn't go away until id bought at least 30 dollars worth of SOMETHING.

Chapter 6

This is when it all started. When my life changed forever. When I began living in a soap opera. I was on the highway and it was quite deserted for a highway. I saw an accident up ahead so I slowed down. My heart skipped a beat. It was the white mustang, or what was left of it. It was as crumpled as a wilted rose. 2 girls were standing on the roadside trying to hitch a ride. I took pity on them and slowed. "you girls need a ride?" I said. They hopped in and the girl who got the makeover sat beside me. I tried my best not to smile…these four were growing on me. They probly thought I was some hitchhiker murderer like on those tv shows. Obviously it was true because one asked me to describe myself. She said she recognized me from the front of a magazine with Bella. I died a little inside. So it hadn't made it to the media about our breakup. For the best I suppose. Sigh and then came one of the most hideous moments in my life. "To prove your innocence, and that you are not a murderous madman, you are going to have to walk into the next gas station we pass!" wow I thought cuz that's hard…out loud I said "Wow! That sounds challenging!" "Oh! But there's a catch! You're going to walk into the next gas station, dressed as a GIRL!" I choked…on nothing…a small part of me was saying "why not" I knew that feeling… love sickness. It was taking over again. I ended up doing it too. Miniskirt and all. I walked into a gas station called "uhoh gas and snacks". The lady behind the counter immediately straitened up and stopped filing her nails. I picked up some winterfresh gum and walked to the counter. If I was gonna do this I might as well do this right. In a high pitched voice I said "how much is this gum?" "$1.19" "I could tell she was trying to figure out if I was an ugly girl or a transvestite. I paid and went outside standing proudly on the top step. That's when everything went wrong. On the last step my green stilettos had had enough and my ankle buckled causing me to fall straight on my face. Embarrassed I got up and stormed to my car. I changed and got back in the drivers seat and was as silent as the grave while they killed themselves laughing. When we got back on the highway some paparazzi decided to ruin my morning. I asked them to duck as me seen with 4 girls while still rumored to be going out with Bella miiiiight seem a bit funny. Too bad I'd forgotten to take the makeup off.

Chapter 7 


End file.
